Teacher
by Kira Ookami
Summary: I stink at Summaries so beware.


**_Teacher_**

**_Chapter one: The letter_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yyh nor Inuyasha._**

/ With kagome /

Kagome Sighed lightly as she finished her home work, She looked out her bedroom window forest was spread out father then the eye could see. She smiled as she heard a girl voice scream "SHIPPOU YOUR DIED", Then she heard shippou's voice "HARU SAVE ME!." Kagome shook her head and stuck her head out the door. Kagome shook her head as she spotted the three "you do know sesshoumaru is going to kill you all for making so much noise". The girl who screamed at shippou smiled her blue eyes only shown Mischief "yeah right".

A deep voice cut the silence "kagome's right, you guys better run", kagome smiled as she saw her sisters blue eyes widen before she screamed "Run" then bolted. Kagome giggled at her family and walked back in her room. She laid down on the bed reply memories like how they became a family.

_...: Flash back :…_

_Kagome sat next to her mothers and grandfather grave, Bother died when a car crashed into them. Tears ran down her face lightly, before she noticed her brother came over and sat next to her he to was crying. Souta sniffed "kagome, what are we going to do now?", Kagome sighed "I don't know, we can't care for the shrine by our self's."_

_Kagome turned around when two females voices called out "you don't need to Sister", One of the girls was about Four ten. She had long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, Her hair was put up into two pony tails. She wore a simple black dress, She two hade cried but the tears where dry now. The other girl was only an inch taller then the other her hair was lighter and hade dirty blonde streaks going through her hair, which was in a pong tail. Her eyes where hazel almost gold like inuyasha's eyes, both of the girls sat next to kagome._

_Kagome hiccupped a bit and smiled "you two are so kind, I don't think I've met kinder people then you to". Souta smiled "thank you, mimi and haru", Mimi the girl with blue eyes hugged souta then rubbed his head "you're like family to me". Kagome nodded "you all are", Haru smiled "Where's inuyasha kagome?". Kagome giggled knowing her friend hade a crush on the dog demon, Kagome now thought of inuyasha like a brother. She thought haru, who is has a spirit of a dog demon was perfect for the tuff, yet kind honyu. "He said he was going to get a surprise for me to make me feel better", She yawned lightly "I wonder what"._

_Before anyone could answer in a blink of a eye a orange blue tackled kagome to the ground "KAGOME!." Kagome's eyes widen when she saw the all grown up shippou, He smiled and kissed her on the cheek "I missed you kagome." She hugged shippou "same here, Are you inuyasha's present?." Shippou nodded "one more part though", He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the shrine. When they got there Kagome nearly fainted, she ran over to the tall Silver haired man. "When I met inuyasha in the future it didn't accrue to me that you where still here!"_

_Sesshoumaru hugged kagome back "I guess not", he smiled at her before sitting down. "How would you and your friends like to live with me and shippou, of course I will keep the shrine in top shape"._

_…: End Fb :…_

Kagome giggled it was clear what her answer was, Or else Mimi would not be running for her life away from sesshoumaru. She quickly got off of her chair and opened her window before sitting back down. Two seconds later Inuyasha came in, He sat next to her. "Hey kags, Haru here today?." Kagome pouted and gave a hurt expression "know more how you are kags, or I missed you?" Inuyasha eyes widen her was about to explain, before kagome placed her hand on his shoulder "she's running from your brother go save her sir Inuyasha".

Inuyasha blushed lightly and ran out her door, Kagome followed after him. She sighed as she turned the Corner towards Sesshoumaru office, stopping only because she fell over jaken. He mumbled "clumsy human" under his breath, Kagome patted him on the head "Sorry jaken". She stood up opened the large door to her left, inside was a large library and a desk in the middle; she slipped in and shut the door. Kagome walked up towards the bookshelf's and scanned through the books, which she did almost everyday. She would come in here when sesshoumaru wasn't busy, and then would grab a book and start reading.

She looked at a Piece of paper on his desk, well it was a envelope. Her name was written on it. She stared at it then placed it back down, while she did so Sesshoumaru's voiced called out. "I came over to your room to tell you about it, but I was distracted". Kagome picked it up and gently opened it she saw sesshoumaru sit down beside her. She unfolded the letter and started to read it.

**Dear Kagome,**

**I am sending this letter to ask you to come to my office tomorrow at noon. We need you to train our Detectives, and teach them about history and such before the grand tournament. We trust you to train our team because you have lord sesshoumaru, Prince Inuyasha, Mikaimaru, Haruka, and Shippou with you to help train them all. **

**We know this is sudden notice but we need your help, if you agree we will send Botan to pick you up to meet your new students.**

**Thank you, Koenma**

She placed the letter down "I have been asked to train and Group belonging to Koenma, But I Remember right they where a winning team." Sesshoumaru nodded "they are but they lack in some knowledge and other area's which every one in our group knows". Kagome nodded "I will do so then, please reply for me I will Go tell Mimi that's she's coming with me". Sesshoumaru nodded "Night kagome", kagome hugged sesshoumaru "night sesshou".

Kagome walked towards Mimi's room, She closed her eyes making sure there was no traps on her door then opened it. She saw Mimi stare out the window, Kagome sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?',Mimi smiled at kagome "just thinking of the past", Kagome nodded "I see, Well I need you to come with me tomorrow, so get some sleep". Mimi rolled her eyes "demons do not need to sleep as much as humans", Kagome giggled "well don't take this wrong I believe your where meant to be a cat demon, not a fox". Mimi growled playfully at her friend, which looked weird since she still was in her human form. Mimi hugged kagome and kissed her on the cheek "okay I'll nap just for you miss miko". Kagome giggled and made her way out of the room "stay here no midnight runs tonight", she shut the door knowing Mimi was pouting at her request.

_Sorry if it's not super long or The best I'm just writing the because I felt like it, I will continue if You like it if you don't then I may continue anyway. :p _

_So please no flaming, if you wish to edit my story go ahead just ask me no submitting it as your own_.


End file.
